Sweet Child of Mine
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: AU. One night, Tony finds a baby on his doorstep. 4 years later, and Ziva David moves in next door, also joining NCIS. What does she know about the baby? Is she who Tony thinks she is? Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

'Why can't all nights be like this?' Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo asked himself as the quietness of the apartment soothed into his skin.

It was a quiet March evening, neither warm nor cold. It was peaceful- there had been no major accidents and work was fine. They'd just got a new member named Nikki Jardine, a germaphobe. She was funny to him.

Closing his eyes, he settled back onto the sofa, hands behind his head- life was good.

_Knock, knock._

Opening his peepers, Tony sighed as the thumping on the door got to a heightened pace.

"I'm coming," he yelled in an annoyed tone, unhappy that his serenity had been interrupted.

He finally wrenched open the door, expecting Kate to be there to tell him about a case or his elderly neighbor Therese asking him to help her, as she'd been locked out again. He looked out to see…

…Nothing. Not a person in sight.

Jumping to the immediate conclusion of a knock-door-runner, Tony was about to close the door. That was until he heard a small sniffle coming from the direction of his feet.

It was a baby.

He looked down in the upmost surprise.

Oh crap, he'd done what every free-wheeling bachelor had done.

The baby opened its baby blue eyes and stared up at him in curiosity. It was only then that Tony realised a note was placed on the baby's chest. He bent down; picking it up, leaving the child safely in the carrier it had come in.

_Born 15__th__ March at 23:00_

_Weight: 5 pounds 9 ounces._

_You may name her as you wish, as long as one of her names is Talia, Tali for short._

_Take good care of her- she is beautiful and deserves love. I cannot give her the upbringing I wish her to have, but you can. I hope one day I can see her when she has grown._

Tony checked the note one more time to see that it was genuine, before folding it into his pocket.

"It looks like I'm your daddy," he picked the carrier up, the baby gazing at him; "You're a very beautiful girl like your mama said. I'm sure she loves you very much and I want to respect her wishes. Your name is now Talia Marie DiNozzo."

He walked back into the apartment and shut the door behind him.

This wasn't the peaceful night he had wanted.

**I've had this idea for ages, and decided to act upon it.**

**Please review! Thank you.**

**Semper Fi xxx**


	2. Questions

**Questions**

_4 Years Later_

"Talia Marie DiNozzo get here now!" Tony yelled at his daughter, who threw herself with all of her might into the kitchen. She giggled as he almost fell over a potted plan, attempting to tickle her.

"Can't get me Daddy!" Tali giggled, her brunette curls shaking, "Ha ha. Silly Daddy!"

"Yes I can," Tony called.

He couldn't, because seconds later, he was on the floor.

Tali burst out laughing.

"Oh no you don't," Tony grabbed the child's leg, pulling her to the floor, laughing himself, "Ha, who's the winner now, Tali?"

The four year-old stuck her tongue out, "Whatever."

"What did I say about saying that?"

"What did I say about saying that?" Tali repeated in a childish tone.

Tony smirked and get up, pulling his daughter into a hug, "Come on, or we'll be late."

"But I don't want to go to school! You get the week off!"

Tony's face was instantly serious. Gibbs had given the team a week off to get over the death of Kate, which caused a shadow over the MCRT. Her murder by the hands of Ari Haswari had been upsetting.

"Well, Kate's long holiday means that the rest of us gets some time off, that's all."

"Okay daddy," Tali nodded, "Let's go."

Tony picked up her lunchbox and schoolbag, before heading out of the door. He locked it behind him before the two left the apartment.

"Miss. Jones said that when we did finger-painting, mine was the best," Tali announced proudly.

"That's very good," Tony smiled wearily, "But you shouldn't boast sweetheart."

"I didn't say it, Miss did."

"When is Kit-Kat coming home from her vacation?" she asked after an after-thought.

"Soon, I think," Tony lied, "I'm not really sure sweetie. She didn't really give me a date."

"Will she send us a postcard?" Tali wondered, "Ducky did."

"Maybe- I imagine that she'll be quite busy. She has a lot of…work to do. Come on sweetie, get into the car."

Tali clambered into the back of the Mustang, as Tony placed her in the car seat and placed the seat belt upon her person. He went to the front and started the engine, putting the belt on himself.

"Can I go in the front next time?"

"Not until you are seven," Tony tried to smile, "You're only in pre-school. It's the law, sorry."

"Break the law then, daddy."

"I'm a law-enforcer, it comes with the package."

"Oh."

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why don't I have a mummy like the other kids?"

Tony's heart broke at the question. He'd tried for years to find who the woman was who left the child to him was, but he couldn't. The basket Tali came in was clean for prints.

"Some people just have daddies, like you," he tried his best to lie, "Some people just have mummies. Some have two of each. It just depends."

"But why? Is she on a long vacation like Kit-Kat?"

"Not exactly, baby girl."

"Then where is she?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Tony sighed.

"Did you love her?"

"Yes," Tony admitted in his lie, "Very much- but she had to go. Just remember that she loves you very much sweetheart and that will get you through. I'm sure she thinks about you all the time."

"Was she pretty?"

"Yes, like you," he stopped at some lights, before starting again on the green.

The rest of the journey was eerily silent, Tony being in deep, deep thought. Who was this woman? Why did he always think about her?

Soon enough, the pair had arrived at the school.

"Bye Tali," Tony kissed her head, "Have a great day. I love you."

"Love you too, daddy," Tali smiled, before running over to her friends Macy Thompson and Lillie Jones.

The Senior Field Agent got back into his car and began to drive away.

As he approached another set of lights, one question graced his mind.

'_Why does my daughter ask so many damn questions?'_

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all your reviews and alerts! Would all alerters please review? Thank you.**

**I'm glad I've started such an interesting story for all of you! I hope you enjoy the rest.**

**Semper Fi xxx**

**P.S Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to start it slow.**


	3. Neighbours

**Neighbours **

Tony peeked at the removal van parked outside the block. Several workers exited the door, before getting back into the vehicle. However had moved in had not many belongings- they would have been in and out in around twenty minutes or so.

He walked straight up the steps, deciding to the take the stairs to improve his fluctuating fitness. As he reached the top, he noticed several brown boxes littering the floor, next to the open door next to his.

Ah, he'd almost forgotten that his neighbor Josie had moved to Ohio for a new job.

A woman then appeared in a doorway. She looked to be a little younger then Tony, with beautiful brunette hair hanging loosely over her shoulders. She wore a baggy, dark purple top with black skinny jeans and dark worn Ugg boots. One thing he saw was that she was extremely beautiful.

Not noticing him, she began to lift a box, but staggered backwards slightly. It was obviously too heavy for her, but she tried to deter that. However, in another attempt to keep it in her arms, she dropped it. Luckily, it landed upward.

"Want some help with that?"

The woman looked up from her box to see Tony grinning down at her.

"I am fine, thank you," her accent was foreign to him. Middle East? Asia?

"You don't look fine."

"Where I come from, women don't accept help."

"Where I come from, men offer it," Tony replied, picking up the box anyway, as if it was only a feather. He extended a hand, to which she gingerly accepted.

"Where do you want this?" he asked her, stepping into the apartment.

"Over on that table would be fine," she pointed to the coffee table in front of the television. He did as required and placed it down neatly.

"Thank you," she smiled at him, "I guess you are my new neighbor."

"No, I just walk around this place," he grinned, before seeing her expression, "Joking. Yeah, I live next door. My name's Anthony DiNozzo, but most people just call me Tony."

"Ziva David," she shook his offered hand, "Nice to meet you. I would offer you a drink, but I haven't really got unpacked yet."

"That's alright," Tony wondered why he wasn't asking her out yet, "Where are you from? I can't place your accent."

"Israel," Ziva smiled at him, "I speak English fluently though- I came here for work."

"Do you speak any other languages?"

"I am fluent in English, Hebrew, French, Arabic and Spanish. I also speak German, Italian, Turkish and Russian to a decent standard. Yourself?"

"Wow, that's quite a list," Tony was flummoxed, "I just speak English and Spanish. I'm quite proud of that."

"How well?"

"Fluent in both."

"Impressive," Ziva leaned against a coach, "So do you live alone or do you have what you American call an 'important other?'

"Significant other," Tony corrected nervously, "And no, it's just me and my daughter."

"What's her name?"

"Talia," he smiled, "She's four years old."

Ziva froze, her eyes going crazy, a thunder-struck expression on her face. She looked at Tony with a sense of Déjà Vu.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she snapped out of her trance, "The name just reminds me of something, that's all."

"I bet it's hard," Tony attempted to change the conversation, "For you to leave your family in Israel."

"Not really," Ziva shrugged, placing her hands on the side-table, "Most of my family are dead and I'm only close to a few of the remaining."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tony looked embarrassed, "My mother passed when I was eight and I don't really talk to my father."

"I'm the same," the Israeli felt as though she could talk to him, "Only I was twelve when my Ima passed on into God's kingdom.

"I'm guessing you're religious," Tony pointed to the Star of David clinging to her soft skin.

"Yes, are you?"

"Roman Catholic by birth, not by practice."

"Oh."

There was a silence for several moments, as the pair lay deep in thought. Tony felt a connection to this woman, like he'd met her before. He couldn't remember- usually he remembered every person he met.

Except his one-night stands.

But she didn't seem like the type to do that kind of thing, as opposed to him.

"Have we met before?" he suddenly blurted out.

Ziva looked at him kind of oddly, "I don't think so."

"I just recognise you from somewhere. A holiday?"

"Maybe," Ziva shrugged, "Work?"

"I don't think so. Maybe I just bumped into you or something one day. Have you been to America before?"

"Yes, four years ago I was stationed in DC for about a year, but I had to leave abruptly. Maybe then?"

"That's the most probable answer," Tony responded, "Maybe I met you in a bar."

"I was too busy working for a social life; I only went to a few work parties. You may have been there."

"I avoid work parties, especially when the older workers get drunk out of their skulls and start singing to songs no-one had heard of."

"If you get drunk at my work parties, you are publicly shamed."

"You have a lovely line of work, I presume," Tony told her with a grin, "What do you do?"

"I prefer to keep that private," Ziva responded with a quiet authority, "People are often deterred by my profession, you see."

"Oh no!" Tony skulled backwards in mock-fear, "You're a murderer on the run from the law!"

"Ha ha," Ziva responded sarcastically as the Italian-American checked his watch.

"Oh crap, listen, I've got to go," he rushed, "I've loved talking to you. Perhaps you can come over sometime?"

"If you're offering," she didn't give him straight answer, "I will be seeing you."

"Goodbye, my lady," he winked at her before exiting.

With that, she collapsed on the sofa, still deep in thought.

**Hey guys! How are you doing? I'm loving the sunshine! British weather can be good. God, that's a sentence I'd never thought I'd say!**

**29 reviews and more alerts than that! Thank you guys ever so much! Will we get to 50 soon? I hope so.**

**lot56- We will delve into eventually soon, trust me.**

**SkyDD- I wish I could hug her too, but she's fictional so that wouldn't work. Unless they made a movie out of this fic, and that is not going to happen.**

**Semper Fi xxx**


	4. Dinner

**Dinner**

_4 Days Later_

"Is this okay daddy?" Tali toddled into the living area, twirling in her new navy dress "Do you think she'll like it?"

"I'm sure Ziva will love it sweetheart," Tony dropped to her level, "Remember to be on your best behavior for her. I actually like this neighbor- don't go scaring her off like you did with Mrs. Connors."

"Alright," she nodded, "I'll go put on my headband."

"Want some help?"

"No tanks," she whispered, "I'll be okay." She smiled to herself and wandered into her bedroom.

There was a knock on the door a few seconds later ad Tony immediately went to answer it. Ziva grinned at him from across the threshold, looking lovely in a dark pink blouse and straight leg jeans. Her hair was in a chunky ponytail- it was more dressy than casual.

"Wow," he was momentarily lost for words, "You look nice. Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you," Ziva slid past him, "Not so bad yourself."

"I'm making couscous, that's Kosher, right?"

Ziva nodded, "Yes. You remembered."

"Considering when I invited you for dinner yesterday you were wearing your Star of David necklace, that might have been a clue. You're wearing it now." He pointed to it.

"You noticed," she smirked at him, "Where is Tali?"

"Just sorting her headband out, she'll be out in a tick."

"She'll be out in a flea?"

Tony struggled to keep a straight face as he watched her confused expression, "It's an expression- it means she'll be out soon."

Comprehension dawned on Ziva's face, "Oh."

Suddenly, a whirl of a child rushed onto Ziva, hugging her knees. She looked down to see Tali greeting her with a smile.

"Hello Ms. David," she grinned brightly, not in the least bit shy, "It's nice to meet you."

"You can call me Ziva," the Israeli bent down to the four year-old's level, "Tali- that's a pretty name. It's short for Talia, right?"

Tali nodded, "Yes. I love your necklace, it's so pretty- I like stars."

"Why thank. It's a special star- do you know what it is? It's the sign for Jewish people- it's called the Star of David."

"Daddy says that Jewish people are really nice. Is your name Hebrow?"

"Hebrew," Ziva corrected with a grin, "Yes, it is. It means 'splendid' or 'splendor,' depending on the origin. Your name is Hebrew too. Do you know what it means?"

"It means 'morning dew' or 'dew of Heaven.' Do you know what dew is?"

"The water that is on the flowers in the mornings, my teacher told me," Tali told her with a toothy grin, "What does daddy's name mean?"

"Anthony?" Ziva paused for a moment, "That it a Biblical name. It means a stupid idiot."

Tali burst out laughing, and Ziva did the same. Tony, even though he knew she was fooling around, was quite shocked about how comfortable she was saying that when they had only known each other for a few days. Maybe there was a connection.

"I'm just joking, Tali, it means 'worthy of praise' in real life."

"Oh," the young girl still had a smile on her features as Tony went to check on the food.

"Would you like to see the dollyhouse my Grandpa made for me for my birthday?"

"Okay," Ziva went back upright as Tali grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom. Tony smiled- he was glad Talia was already warming up to Ziva.

It was a good few minutes before the couscous was ready, when Tony was set to call the girls in.

"It's ready!"

Ziva and Tali immediately went into the bathroom, washing their hands in cleanliness. They then entered into the dining room, where Tony politely opened Ziva's chair for her.

"Toda Raba," she grinned at him. His face slipped to confusion.

"It means thank you in Hebrew. I thought I'd improve your language exposure."

"What does that mean?" Tali looked confused.

"It doesn't matter," Tony shook his head, "Ready to begin?"

The girls nodded and the four year old immediately began to wolf it down her throat. Ziva burst out laughing, whilst Tony was torn between being stern or joining in.

"Small bites," he eventually commented, causing the grin to slide of Tali's face.

"Spoil-sport," Ziva stuck her tongue out at him.

Tony did it right back, before placing the couscous in his mouth.

"Daddy, we're putting on a play at school. Can you come?"

"When is it sweetie?"

"I'm not sure. I think sometime next month- we've already picked the parts."

"This is the first you've told me about it. What are you playing?"

"I'm playing a dog!" Tali announced proudly, "It's an impr… I can't say it."

"Improvised," Ziva jumped in, "It means it's made up on the spot with little script."

"That."

Tony and Ziva shared a knowing look, before continuing with their food. The rest of the conversation was many chit-chat and small talk. Before long, Tony brought out desert- cupcakes which he and Tali had made. She'd decorated them and even though they were messy, they were delicious too!

"These are lovely, Talia," Ziva finished her final bite with a smile, "Very well done."

"Thank you Ziva," the four-year old grinned toothily.

"I would love to stay, but I am expecting a delivery so I need to go in case it's early," she smiled at the pair, "Thank you for the amazing evening- I've had a nice time."

"I'll walk you to your door," Tony offered, "Tali, say bye-bye to Ziva."

"But I want her to stay!" the little girl protested.

"I have to go, sorry," Ziva kissed her forehead, "Maybe another time?"

"Yes, please."

"Go pick some PJs sweetie, and I'll be out in a minute," Tony told her as he followed Ziva out of the kitchen and into the living area.

He opened the door and let Ziva out.

"I guess I'll be seeing you," Tony told her with a grin.

"Yeah," Ziva leant forward and kissed his cheek, "Goodbye."

He didn't respond, instead touching the area where her lips had impacted with his face.

"Bye," he finally spoke, but too late.

**Hey guys! I had an RE GCSE today- in Y9! It'll go towards half of my final grade so I must do well! I can get the results in August, but I'd rather not go to school in summer.**

**Thanks for all of your reviews! Keep the coming!**

**razmend- Do you?**

**NCIS Tiva Fan Forever- All will be revealed in the chapters to come. But not just yet.**

**Semper Fi xxx**


	5. Introductions

**Introductions**

Tony stared at the empty desk across from him. He could still smell Kate's perfume wafting from it and see her laughing at him getting Gibbs-slapped. Some many memories.

Few can forget.

"Penny for your thoughts, Agent DiNozzo?" a female voice interrupted this thoughts. He looked up, straight into the eyes of Jennifer 'Jenny' Shepard, the new NCIS director. Privately, he thought her and Gibbs had met before, but he was probably wrong. But then again, his gut told him so.

"Won't happen again, ma'am," he stumbled.

"I didn't tell you off, did I?" she asked with a grin.

Gibbs then chose this moment to enter, gripping a cup of coffee tightly. He looked Jenny up and down, before asking in his gruff voice- "Anything you want, di-rec-tor?"

"Yes, actually," she looked at this with a serious face, "I have a new team member for you."

"What?" Tony looked up sharply, as did Agent McGee.

"Yes, she'll be arriving soon."

"She?" Tony's eyes lit up, before Gibbs and McGee glared at him evilly, "I mean, no one can replace Kate. She's always going to be the agent for us."

"I know that, but you need a new team member."

"But we're fine," Tony's tone was more defiant now.

"I never said you weren't," Jenny replied coolly, "What do you think, Agent McGee?"

The young man blushed tomato red as everyone turned to look at him.

"I…actually think it could be a g…good idea," he faltered. He immediately knew it was the wrong thing to do, as Gibbs' face suddenly grew angry.

"Or not."

'_Nice save, man,' Tony thought to himself._

Suddenly, the elevator dinged and a young woman stepped out. She wore a tight tank top, combat trousers and some fitted trainers. Her brunette hair fell into a loose ponytail.

"Tony!" Ziva jogged over slightly, a grin on her face, "You work here?"

"You're out new team member?" he asked, as she stopped a few feet short of him.

"I guess so."

"Please don't tell me this is your girlfriend," McGee begged of him.

"Ha ha," sarcasm infiltrated Tony's tone, "This is Ziva David, my new next-door neighbor. Oh God, are you Mossad?"

Ziva nodded mutely.

"Are you an…assassin?"

Ziva nodded again.

"Eep."

"Are you going to introduce everyone or will I have to guess their names?" Ziva asked with a grin.

"Everyone this is Ziva David, even though you already know her name. She will be joining us as a Mossad Liaison Officer. Ziva this is the Special Agent in charge, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and our Junior Special Agent Timothy McGee. You obviously already know Tony. He is the Senior Field Agent here, even though he is not much older than McGee."

"Nice to meet you," Ziva shook hands with the new people.

"You too," McGee smiled at her, and was shocked when she returned it.

Everyone looked expectantly at Gibbs, who barely even grunted.

"I will let you settle in Ziva," Jenny turned to her, "The men will tell you right from wrong before giving you a tour of the agency. I hope that you will enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you," Ziva kissed both of her cheeks before letting the Director go. She turned back to the team, a poker face gracing her features.

"I have fifty rules," Gibbs told her immediately, "They are not to be broken."

"Do you have them written down?"

Tony and McGee gasped, both shaking their heads in shock. Ziva immediately understood that she was not to ask that again, so she swiftly changed the subject.

"Where do I sit?"

"Over there," Gibbs pointed to an empty desk at the back of the bullpen.

"What about this one?" Ziva nodded towards the one facing Tony.

Kate's old desk.

"No," Gibbs snarled at her. She looked back at him with an equally stony expression, but inside she felt upset that no-one seemed to like her very much.

"Lay off her boss," Tony looked towards the older man, "She doesn't know."

There was a silence in the bullpen as there was a look of defiance.

"Fine," Gibbs indicated to the old desk, "If you want to sit there, you sit there."

"Thank you," Ziva walked briskly over to her new desk, sitting down with a _thump. _She gave Tony a grateful smile.

"Okay, the first thing you need to know is…"

**So the agents of Team Gibbs have met our resident ninja. Next chapter: Abby, Ducky and Palmer will meet her and she'll be given a tour of the navy yard.**

**By the way, for those who don't know Y9=8****th**** Grade. Our equivalent has one number higher.**

**I was in RE and we were watching a movie called 'License to Wed.' I noticed someone who looked familiar, so I Googled it later and it turned out to be the guy who plays Deeks on NCIS: LA! I don't watch it, but I've seen a few.**

**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! You guys are fab.**

**TheFoundersDaughter- Thanks. Everyone I know thinks I'm very immature and childish.**

**KatD1359-There will be one soon, trust me.**

**Semper Fi xxx**


	6. Tour

**Tour**

"Abby is our resident Forensic Specialist," Tony explained as the agents of Team Gibbs entered the elevator, "Be warned- she is hyperactive, loves hugs and WILL NOT accept that she is a Goth, even though she is."

"I thought Goths were supposed to be sullen?" Ziva was confused- she did not know any Goths and understood this to be a mainly American tradition.

"Not this one," McGee replied as the elevator shuddered to a halt. The doors slid open and the group exited, leading Ziva into the lab.

The first thing she noticed was three people, two males and a female. The first male was quite young (early-mid twenties), with soft brown hair and large, Harry Potter-esque spectacles. The other man was probably in his sixties, also wearing glasses, though his was smaller. His hair was grey and mostly hidden by a hat. The woman wore a skull and cross-bones t-shirt with a black and red checked skirt, a lab coat resting on her slim figure. Her hair was jet-black and hauled up in pigtails. Her feet were covered by chunky military boots and she wore a bracelet with spikes (just for show, thought Ziva).

"Hi guys!" Ziva guessed this woman to be Abby, "Who's this?"

"This is Ziva David," Tony chose to give the introductions, "Our new Mossad Liaison Officer. She's also my new neighbor. This is Abigail Sciuto, but everyone just calls her Abby."

"Why did no one tell me about this? What about Kate?"

"We only just found out to be fair," Gibbs grunted.

"We need a new team member, Abs," Tony felt sorry for Ziva- everyone was questioning her already, "I'm sure Ziva will be fine."

"Oh, alright," Abby had the look of a confused kitten, "It's nice to meet you Ziva. I'm sorry- Kate was a close friend. Her passing was hard for us."

"Nice to meet you too," Ziva gave her a strained smile, before turning to the other two, "And what are your names?"

"My name is Doctor Donald Mallard by you may call me Ducky, dear," the old man gave her a kind smile, "This is my assistant Jimmy Palmer. We are the Medical Examiner and Assistant."

Ziva shook the offered hands.

"So you said that Ziva is your new neighbor?"

"Yeah," Tony nodded, "She moved in the place of Josie."

"I came to his house for dinner the other night. It was lovely."

"So you've met Tali then?" Abby wondered.

Ziva nodded curtly.

"Does she know the story?"

Tony shook his head quickly, giving Ziva the sense to not delve any further into the matter. She was curious however. Was it about Tali's birth?

"Soon," he spoke with confidence, "When I get to know her better."

"So you're from Mossad?" Ducky pulled to change the subject.

"Yes," Ziva nodded, "From the Kidon Unit. I was a Control Officer."

There was a low whistle.

"You're a former assassin?" Gibbs wondered.

"Yes, in fact I can kill someone with a credit card eighteen different ways," Ziva replied, matter-of-factly.

"That is so cool!" Abby pulled Ziva over to her, "I could kill a person and leave no forensic evidence! We could totally commit the perfect murder!"

"Okay," Ziva realised she was actually a little scared of a hyperactive scientist. That was bad for her.

"Stop scaring her Abs," Palmer spoke for the very first time since Ziva had arrived, "She's only been in the country for a few days at the very least."

"I've been here before, actually," the Israeli replied, "For twelve months four years ago. It was for work, but I had to leave rather suddenly. I was called back to base for an urgent mission in Tel Aviv."

"But it's still weird for me," she added after an afterthought.

Suddenly, the boss's phone rang.

"Gibbs," he flipped it open before speaking into it. He nodded a couple of times before hanging up.

"Dead recruiter found in a tree at Dunbar High," Gibbs turned to his agents, "Go up and grab your gear. Ziva, you're just observing for this."

"Actually, she isn't," Jenny wandered in, "I want her to jump straight in. I just came to check were you were, as I could not find you in the bullpen."

"But Jen…"

"Don't Jen me. She's going whether you like it or not, _Jethro."_

"Fine," Gibbs grunted, recognizing defeat, "But if she steps a toe out of line, her guns go and she'll be left on the sidelines. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Jenny replied coolly as the agents followed their leader out of the lab. Ziva shot the red-head a grateful smile as the doors closed behind them.

"So," the Director turned to the others, "Shall we finish our Uno game?"

"Okay," Abby grabbed the pack, "Whose turn was it?"

**God bless the late and great Jenny Shepard! I'm getting a kitten in four weeks and we're still unsure of the gender. If it's a girl, it's Ziva. If it's a boy (which it most likely is), I'm thinking Jethro. **

**Thanks for all of your reviews! 71! Here are the replies:**

**Allz1298- No, this is the first time they've met.**

**TheFoundersDaughter- Yeah, their only similarities is their love for Tiva, Jibbs, McAbby etc**

**WriterUnexpected- Great name. That's sure a long review, but thanks anyway. I haven't figured out how I'm going to handle the Ari thing yet.**

**Special Agent Tee-vah, DS2010- It won't be long, but it won't be soon either. I want to fill the story out, cause I think it may be a bit long (no more than twenty chapters though).**

**conservativegirl: Which is better: NCIS or NCIS: LA?**

**ADR1989- That's okay, I hope you're enjoying the story. That's more important than reviews for me. Remember Rule 6. **

**Semper Fi xxx**


	7. Work

**Work**

"McGee, bag and tag," Gibbs yelled orders left and right, "Tony, witness statements. Ziva- you can take pictures. Good ones. Get moving!"

Tony walked over to the two girls who had found him, two juniors by the names of Chloe and Myra. They were shaking, with tears falling down their cheeks. They'd obviously not liked finding the body.

"Hello, my name is Special Agent DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony," he whipped out a notebook, "I need to talk about what happened with you."

"It was awful," Myra whispered, clutching Chloe.

"Let's start with the basics," Tony spoke gently, "What were you doing outside?"

"We were just finishing a free period," Chloe told him, "Just chatting you know. I was teasing Myra about a boy called Tom who was flirting with her, even though he has a girlfriend called Lisa."

"Alright," the agent tried to ignore the gossip, "Were you heading anywhere in particular?"

"Going to the science block for Chemistry," Myra replied.

"How exactly did you spot the officer's body?"

"We were talking, when Chloe noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Blood was oozing down the tree. We presumed an animal was injured, so we went to help."

"That's when his arm dropped downward," Chloe was shaking like mad, "His eyes were closed and the bullet hole was very much open in his chest."

"What did you do then?"

"We screamed for help. A teacher heard us and saw the body for himself. You guys were called and we were told to stay here in case you had any questions."

"Alright, thanks," Tony placed the pad back in his bag, "That's all we need for now. If you need me, here's my number." He handed the girls his card.

"Thank you," they both waved at him slowly as he walked off.

-TIVA-

"No," Ziva snapped, "I know I'm doing this right! You asked me to take pictures and that is what I am doing Gibbs."

"Yes, but of the body, not the campus!" Gibbs told her coolly.

"It is important to be aware of our surroundings!" Ziva threw her hands into a surrendering position, "We could capture something we cannot see with our naked eye. A person or a bullet lodged in a hidden place. I will take pictures of the body when I feel that our needs have been sufficiently met!"

There was a silence. McGee dropped the bag he was holding onto the curb. He did not feel the need to pick it up at that moment.

Tony froze, looking between the angry Israeli and the silently fuming boss.

He sized them up – Gibbs was a Marine, sorry, still a Marine, who was as tough as steel. His gaze could turn Sylvester Stallone into a sniveling wreck.

Then there was Ziva- the lethal assassin, who could kill someone with a paperclip in eighteen ways and generally murder in many more. She probably had more than one weapon on her at this exact point.

Plus she was super beautiful.

'_Snap out of it,_' Tony thought to himself, '_You are not crushing on your new co-worker! Besides, when have you called a woman beautiful? What about smoking or hot?'_

Eventually, his sense of duty got the better of him. He stepped in-between the warring pair, glancing at them fleetingly every few second.

"Ziva, I can understand why you want to take the pictures, but maybe you should take some of the body now."

"You're not my boss," she hissed, even though her tone was more playful than it was with Gibbs.

Tony just nodded at her as she sashayed over to the body, taking images dutifully.

-TIVA-

"I need to stay here, but you need to get back," Gibbs handed Ziva the keys, "Take them home and make sure they wear their seatbelt."

"I will," Ziva smirked as Tony stopped to let her into the van first. McGee cast him an odd look, to which he ignored. When did he ever be this polite to a woman?

The pair followed, with Tony sitting beside her and McGee next to him.

"To the Navy Yard then?"

Ziva started the van and exited onto the main road. Suddenly, the speed went up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Tony yelled, clutching onto a bar for dear life. McGee grabbed a bag and held it under his mouth, muttering something about motion sickness.

"This is how I drive," Ziva replied, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but why?" McGee snapped.

"It is the best way to avoid ambushes."

"In DC?"

"Yes, and that is the way my mother taught me to drive just before she passed away."

"Wait, you were twelve when she died," Tony did some imaginary maths, "So you were that age when you took control of the wheel?"

Ziva nodded mutely.

"That's weird," McGee shuddered, before shooting backwards as she went up two mph.

"Can you please slow down?" Tony pleaded as an old lady jumped to the side, pulling a small child down on her way.

"We are here now," Ziva replied innocently as she calmly slipped into a parking seat.

The men sighed relieved as they exited. Suddenly, McGee gasped and hit the bag just in time.

"He gets motion sickness," Tony explained.

"Oops."

**Thanks for all of the reviews! 81 in only six chapters- that's great!**

**Semper Fi xxx**


	8. Bullets

**Bullets**

"So let me get this straight," Ziva turned to Tony, "We interrogate Petty Officer Wilson over his whereabouts at the time of Rowe's death?"

"No, we _interview,"_ Tony corrected with a sigh, "There is a difference."

"What exactly?"

"I would interview Tali if all the biscuits went missing, but interrogate a suspect."

"Isn't Wilson a suspect?"

"No, because we are simply asking him where he was like with Skyes and Barrow."

"Oh," comprehension dawned on Ziva's face, "That makes more sense. How is Tali doing anyway?"

"She's good," Tony sighed, "Apart from the fact that she's asking about her mother more than ever. She asks questions I can't even dream of answering!"

He then suddenly realised that Ziva didn't know the story.

"Can I trust you?"

"Did a bear sit in the woods? Of course you can Tony, we're partners. We stick together."

He didn't even bother to correct her mistake.

"Four years ago, I was sat at home one night, just relaxing, doing the usual thing. I heard a knock at the door, but when I opened the door, there was no one there. I was just about to close it, when I heard a noise."

"No."

"Yep, there she was. She had a note with a date of birth, a little request for me to look after her and the wish that one of her names would be Talia. I've given up trying to find the mother- I haven't found anything in years. All she knows is that her mother couldn't look after her and loves her very much."

"What do you know?"

"That she could be on Antarctica!" Tony sighed.

"It's a sad story," Ziva replied, "But I think that she's closer than you realise."

"You think there's hope?"

"There is always hope."

Tony looked into her eyes.

Tali's eyes.

Before he could say anything, Ziva gave a small cry of warning, pointing to the world outside the car. Tony swerved, just avoiding a little old lady crossing the road.

"Eyes on the road," Ziva laughed as he moved into a side street.

He smirked before stopping outside a small house with white panels.

"Is this the place?"

"No, we're stopping here for pizza," Tony responded sarcastically as he unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the car.

Ziva followed suit and walked in-sync with him as they ascended the stairs of the porch. They reached the door, and Tony knocked thrice.

"NCIS!" he yelled as he enunciated another knock when no-one answered.

Suddenly, a bullet whizzed through the air, crashing into a pillar.

"DUCK!"

Tony threw himself to the ground. Ziva, however, jumped over the gating of the porch, placing her gun through the spaces and started to shoot.

Tony sensed what she was doing and immediately scrambled over to join her as more bullets flew out of the house.

"I don't think the interview is going to work."

"Ya think?"

The pair nodded at each other before jumping upright, putting force into the shooting. Nothing the bullet was tearing a hole in the pillars, Tony tactfully moved to the side.

"Look out!" he suddenly yelled as it began to fall. Before Ziva could even blink, he jumped onto her, pulling her down with him. The pillar landed inches from them.

"Thanks."

"You owe me for that," Tony winked, realising he will still holding Ziva close to him.

"Sorry," he whispered after he released her.

"Tony?"

"Yup?"

"The bullets have stopped."

"I think we're good."

"No," Ziva held her hand up, "Wait." She surveyed the area, before taking a rock up in her hand. Waiting for a second, she threw it at the house.

_Bang!_

"Or maybe not," Tony replied as the pair shot up, avoiding the metal as they fired back.

"On your left!"

It was Ziva's turn to save her partner as she grabbed Tony and shoved him to the side, almost getting hit herself. The bullet whizzed past her shoulder, hitting itself onto the green lawn.

"This guys not giving up, is he?" Tony commented, "Oh crap, I've run out of bullets."

Before he could even move, Ziva shot down to her ankle and pulled out a spare gun. She handed it to Tony without a word.

"You're bloody amazing."

"Thanks," Ziva replied as she pushed her finger on the trigger faster than a hooker could bat her eyelash.

A final bullet flew through the air. Tony jumped to the side in an attempt to avoid it, pulling Ziva down with him again. She smirked at him.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Wilson stumbled out, wielding a gun. Before the agents could even react, he placed the barrel right in front of his very own chest.

"I did it," he whispered before finally pulling the trigger. His legs gave way and he crumpled to the ground immediately.

Tony turned his head back to Ziva and realised that they were only mere inches from each other. Well, their lips were…

_Be a man DiNozzo! This could be the only time you ever get a chance to kiss her._

He moved his head forward and even though it was barely noticeable, she did the same. Closer and closer until…

"What the hell are you two doing sitting around while this guys dead?"

Why did Gibbs ruin every good moment?

**I'm not good at describing fights, so yeah, sorry if its crap. But I promise Tali will appear next chapter.**

**Semper Fi xxx**


	9. Requests

**Requests**

Tony waved goodbye to Ziva as she entered her apartment. The pair had decided to carpool together, to save two separate journeys to and from the same location.

"Bye bye, Ziva!" Tali waved enthusiastically.

As she shut the door, the young girl followed her father into their home.

Tony shivered as he locked the door behind him, before entering into the freezing kitchen. Chills rippled through him as he turned the heating up as much as possible.

"Good," he thought to himself as he walked back into the living area. Tali, who had been sat on the sofa, turned round to him, blinking her large, Bambi-like eyes at him. Her eyelashes moved up and down at a tremendous speed.

"What is it now?" Tony sighed, dropping down onto the soft brown level. Tali moved to the side and clambered onto her father's lap.

"Can Ziva be my new mummy?"

Tony looked at her in utter, utter shock. She gazed at him in the literal meaning of pure innocence.

"W…what do you mean? Ziva's our friend; she can't be your new mummy!"

"But I like her so much!" Tali protested, "She's so pretty and smart! I want her as my new mummy- she's so nice to me. Josh has a second mummy!"

"Josh's dad remarried," Tony replied, "That's a bit different. Besides, do you really think Ziva would want to be your mommy, sweetheart? As much as she likes you, I don't think that's the case."

"She does so," his daughter informed him, "She said she'd like to be a mummy when I asked her in the car. That's when you stopped for gas!"

"Yes Tali, but I'm sure she'd like her own kids."

"SHE'D WANT ME!" Tali yelled before bursting into tears.

"Oh God," Tony panicked, "Oh God, Tali I didn't mean it like that."

However, his daughter ignored him. She continued sobbing loudly, kicking her little legs on the base of the sofa.

"Honey," Tony reached out to touch her arm, but she cowered away.

Swearing inwardly, he rushed to the door and unlocked it at the speed of light. Finding himself outside of Ziva's door; he banged his fist impatiently on the door.

"Yes?" Ziva snapped as she opened the door. She then realised it was Tony and her tone immediately softened.

"What is it?" she wondered aloud as she watched his worried face.

"You need to help me," he did not give her much of a choice as he grabbed her arm and dragged her into his apartment.

"Tali!" her voice reached the peak of its concern as she saw the tearful girl. Tali turned around and held her hands out to the Israeli. Ziva rushed forward and scooped her in her arms.

"What is the matter, tatelah?" she asked, rocking her back in forth in a soothing manner.

"I want you to be my mummy, but daddy said you can't and that you wouldn't want to!" Tali wailed.

Tony looked embarrassed from his place in the corner of the room.

"Hush now," Ziva spoke softly, "I am terribly sorry, as much as I want to be your mummy, I cannot. I am sure she loves you very much and she wants to be part of your life. Now, you understand that I am upset because you are upset. Daddy is also a bit sad too. Do you think you should apologise to him?"

Tali nodded and turned to her father.

"I'm sowwy Daddy!"

"It's alright sweetheart," Tony strode forward and kissed her forehead.

"I guess I better go now," Ziva held onto Tali a little longer, "Will you be alright, tatelah?"

The four year old nodded and was released from her comforter's grip. Ziva stood up and Tony placed an arm around her, walking her to the door in politeness.

"Tony," she turned to him, speaking in whispers, "I know it isn't my place, but I really think you should re-start your attempts to find Tali's mother. Not knowing is good for her development- I know what it is like being a girl growing up without a mother and you know what it is life for a boy. It is hard, but she needs help!"

"I know, but where do I start?"

"That is up to you Tony," Ziva replied, "I understand this is hard for you, but what about your child?"

Tony nodded, "You're right."

"In the meantime, good night. I will see you in the morning, yes?"

"Of course," he told her with a grin as she exited out of the door in a seductive manner.

"Ziva?"

She turned around.

"Lailah tov."

"Lailah tov to you too Tony."

He smiled and turned back into his own living area. Tali was waiting diligently on the sofa.

"Hey kid," he smiled brightly at her, "Ready for tea? What do you fancy? How about we have fish fingers and fries?"

"YEAH!" Tali jumped off the bed into her father's arms.

"I love you Daddy," she told him in the earnest voice possible.

"I love you too Tali. Never, ever forget that I love you."

**Aw, how adorable! I promised Tali and you got her. Thank you for all of your reviews- 102! That is amazing- keep them coming.**

**razmend- You'll have to see.**

**RQ: What is your favourite TV show that is not NCIS? I'll start: MERLIN!**

**Next chapter will be longer; I just got a bit of writers block. I won't be updating until Saturday- I'm missing Friday at school because of Sports Day! I've been insane and signed up for 800m.**

**Semper Fi xxx**

**P.S I think I may have accidentally turned off the alert that sends me an e-mail when a story I've subscribed to is updated. Does anyone know how to turn it back on? Thanks.**


	10. Discoveries

**Discoveries**

A month later and Tony finally snapped.

He needed to find out who Tali's mother actually was- it was life or death.

Almost.

It was a pleasant day as he entered into the lab, his arms cradling the basket that she was found in. Abby was, of course, dancing around to Brain Matter, looking as if she wanted to swat a fly. However, the second she saw Tony leaning on the door frame, she stopped.

"Hey," she flicked her finger on the stop button of the remote, placing it down on the worktop.

"I just want to try one more time," he whispered, a tear falling down his cheek, "For Tali. I want her to have her mother in her life. She could be on a database or something now- even if she is a criminal, I need some closure."

"So you'd be happy that Tali's mother is a criminal?" Abby asked as she pulled him into a hug.

"No, but at least I'd know what she was out there. If it was a minor crime, I could reconsider. But if she's a murderer or something…"

"It's not a good idea," Abby chimed in.

"Which one? Me finding out Tali's mother or accepting her if she's a criminal?"

"Both! We don't know where or who Tali's mother is. She's happy that way and so are you, only you don't know it. Find somebody else who you can both love!"

"No," Tony's voice went as hard as rocks, "Last month, Tali asked me if Ziva could be her mummy. When I said no, she burst into tears. I had to bring Zi over to calm her down. She loves Ziva, but it wouldn't be right- she's not her real mom."

Abby rolled her eyes and turned to the table, placing her Latex gloves upon her fingers. She whirled around, pigtails flying from her skull, before holding her arms out. Tony smiled slightly as she placed it in front of her scanner.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Positive."

Before Abby could even reply, her phone began to ring. Jumping upright, she rushed over to it.

"Abby's lab."

She nodded, saying a few 'erms' and 'okays' as she continued the conversation. She paced around for a while (as far as the chord would allow), her face increasingly worried. After a while, she slotted it back into the handset.

"What's up?" Tony asked in a concerned manner.

"SecNav has some results that need scientific evaluation, so they asked me to do it. It will only be a quarter of an hour max. You could go get a coffee or something and you'll be back when I return."

"Okay," Tony smiled before turning to exit.

-TIVA-

He sipped the coffee, the deliciousness flavoring his insides. Checking his watch briefly, he realised he still had another five minutes to go. Ziva, Gibbs and McGee had all finished their paperwork yesterday, so were all at home.

Tony's mind wandered to what they were doing. Gibbs was obviously building his boat and McGee was probably working on some book he'd admitted (under Ziva's interrogation) writing.

What was she doing?

Reading maybe, she liked to read. She also liked athletics, so maybe she was out running. Or martial arts? She was a ninja after all.

He could see why Tali wanted Ziva as a mother. Think on it- she was a bright and intelligent woman, good with children, kind when she wanted to be and a brilliant agent.

Also extremely beautiful…

'Shut up!' he told himself sharply, 'You do not have feelings for the resident ninja, however attractive she may be!'

Suddenly, his phone buzzed and he immediately lifted it to his ear.

"DiNozzo."

"The meeting was shorter than I thought! You can come back down and I will set the test up."

"Okay, thanks Abs."

He hung up with a grin, before shooting up and out, headed towards the lab. His drink watched him from the table, annoyed at its abandonment.

-TIVA-

Tony skipped into the lab. Abby turned to him, her face not quite as excited as his.

"You know that this may not work, right?"

Tony nodded solemnly as she waltzed over to the scanner, placing the basket into a box.

She tapped her foot for a minute before the computer informed her that it was readily scanned. The fingerprint was displayed onto the screen and Abby hit the button to start.

She walked several feet to where Tony was standing, looking him up and down.

"You know it might be a while before the re…"

She practically ate her words as the machine buzz behind her. Before she could even turn around, Tony was striding towards the screen, his eyes wide in shock.

She eventually turned and gasped, walking up to her friend.

"Tony…" she clamped a calming hand on his shoulder.

"I knew it," he replied as he looked at the relatively new image of Ziva Aliyah David staring at him with the words 'DNA MATCH' scrawled in green letters beside it.

**So, it's confirmed. I will not say anything more about it. **

**I had Sports Day yesterday. Me, Molly and Lauren (MissLozzieB) pranked two of our friends into believing they'd lost Molly's phone (they were looking through her bag). When they found out, they went mental. It was hilarious.**

**TheFoundersDaughter- From what I establish, you have good taste in TV. What else do you like? I'm naming my kitten (I'm getting him next week) Merlin in honour.**

**lot56- I love Top Gear too!**

**ncisXpysch 12345- I've never seen any of those shows, but hey ho.**

**oldmoviewatcher- I'm not really a Sci-Fi person, but Molly LOVES Doctor Who. She always talks about it and I never know what she's on about. **

**conservativegirl- KATE! I don't watch it, but I know Sasha Alexander is in it.**

** - I've never even heard of that!**

**Semper Fi xxx**


	11. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

Tony threw his fists on the door, pounding with all his might.

Ziva threw the door open, her hair in a messy ponytail. She looked in desperate need of sleep, as bags were circling under her eyes. However, she still somehow managed to look even more stunning than most supermodels.

Before she could even open her mouth, Tony jumped in first.

"YOU'RE TALI's MOTHER?"

Ziva winced at his harsh tone and sighed.

"Yes," she nodded sadly, "I am Tali's real mother. Happy?"

"No," Tony replied, shocked that he wasn't angry at her, "I want answers." She barely nodded and moved aside to let him in. He stormed over to the sofa and dropped down onto it. She closed the door behind him and delicately sat beside him.

"Where did you want to start?"

"When did we meet?" Tony questioned first, "You know, as in, when did we sleep together?"

"We didn't."

"So I'm not the father then."

"Oh yeah, you are the father. Definitely. We just didn't sleep together. That's all," Ziva replied calmly.

Confusion dominated Tony's features. He looked at her in shock but she just stared back, as if naught was wrong.

"Sperm Donation," Ziva sighed.

"Wait, they said that no one had used my sperm…"

"Even respectable companies take bribes," his friend smiled seductively, "I paid them several hundred dollars not to inform you. Anyway, would you like to hear the full story?"

Tony nodded frantically, the anger that had been bottled in his heart pumping away with every vibration of his pulse.

"Alright," Ziva took a small sip of her lemonade, before gazing at him, "You know I came to DC around five years ago? I came here with Mossad and I watched my friends die in front of my very eyes. I didn't want that to me. When I arrived in America, I realised I could be finally free. There was only one thing I wanted…a baby. With no potential men available, I realised sperm donation was possible. A co-worker who owed me a favour hacked into the system and we decided that you were the perfect man."

"Thanks, I guess," Tony was a little bewildered, "What happened next?"

"I got pregnant and lied to my father, telling him that it was for a mission. That the bump was fake. Just before I was about to (as you Americans all say) pop, I was called back to Israel. I just knew that my child would be motherless if I returned…I didn't want them to grow up in a world of pain and misery. I got another colleague to hack the system once again. Once I gave birth to my precious child, I rushed straight from the hospital to your place. I checked to see that you were in before leaving Tali with you. I caught the next plane home."

"All these years, you never contacted us. Why?"

"It was too damn difficult!" Ziva felt tears pouring down her cheeks, "I thought of you both everyday- I needed to return. No missions equals no America- my father is strict on that kind of thing."

Tony hated the sight of crying women, especially his child's mother. Pulling her into his arms, he rocked her softly, stroking her brunette locks.

"Sh, don't cry Zi, it's not your fault," he soothed, "Please don't cry."

"You're right," Ziva sighed, detaching herself from his arms, "Crying makes you weak."

"No, it makes you human," Tony corrected, his arms still around her shaking form, "What happened when you came back to America?"

"I had all but forgotten the events of that night. When I moved in and saw you, something clicked. But when you said those words…I knew. My heart skipped a beat. I was going to see my daughter, my beautiful daughter. You'd done what I asked and I thank you. You've been a brilliant father and just an amazing person. Tali is a lucky girl to have you as a father."

Tony burst into smiles. No one had ever complimented him like that before.

"Thank you," he whispered, caressing her shoulder, "I am sorry that you've had to go through all this alone. I wish I could have held your hand all the way."

She shot him a look.

"Not literally," he faltered, "Emotionally, I mean."

Ziva nodded, before speaking.

"How are we going to tell Tali?"

"Beats me." Tony shrugged, "She'll be thrilled either way. You're her mummy and she won't want you to be away from her."

"Won't she hate me for abandoning her?"

Tony shook his head, "She'll just be glad you're here. She wanted you as her mummy and she's getting her wish. She can't exactly complain about the outcome, can she?"

Ziva smiled, "Thank you for being so understanding. I was sc…concerned that you would flip up."

"Flip out," Tony corrected with a lopsided grin, "It's flip out. I'm not mad. Well, I was when I first saw your picture appear on the screen. But seeing your face…hearing your story…it just kind of sucked the anger of me like a vampire and its prey."

"You watch far too many movies," Ziva laughed.

She suddenly became aware that her lips were inches from Tony's. He placed his arms around her once more and closed his eyes.

3…2…1

BANG!

The pair jumped apart at the sound of Tony's door opening.

"That'll be Abby bringing Tali home," he whispered sadly. Getting up, he offered his hand, which she gingerly accepted.

They were ready for the truth.

**Wow, I am so evil it's untrue! Will our beloved couple ever get together? I've planned the story to EXACTLY how I want it.**

**133 reviews in only ten chapters! Thanks so much! Mind-hugs and cookies for all! Will we get to 150 or even 200 as the story goes on? Only time will tell!**

**Semper Fi xxx**


	12. Revelations

**Revelations**

"Hey Tali," Ziva called from the doorway as Tony waved Abby off. Tali grinned and sprinted over to her, hugging her knees.

"Come sit down," Tali grabbed her hands, "Daddy said that you should always invite a guest to sit down."

"Your daddy is very clever," Ziva smiled at Tony over her shoulder as she plonked her bum down onto the cushiony sofa.

He shut the door and sat down also, across from Tali who was sitting cross-legged on the table. Normally he would have told her off, but this was a bombshell.

"We have something to tell you," he took his child's hand, "It is pretty big."

"Bigger than an elephant?"

Tony nodded mutely and cast a sideward glance at Ziva. She nodded silently also, before the pair turned back to the young girl.

"We've found you're mother," he looked at the ground.

Tali burst into smiles and jumped up and down. She clapped her hands gleefully before sitting down quickly on the wood.

"Who is it? What's her name? Is she pretty like Ziva?"

"Tali," Tony sighed, "Are you ready for this?"

His daughter nodded enthusiastically.

"Your mother is Ziva."

They'd both expected tears and a tantrum. Perhaps even yelling?

They hadn't expected Tali to jump upon Ziva, clutching her with all her little might. Even though she was in shock, the Israeli held her daughter close to her. Tears sprung to her lids as Tony smiled sadly, placing an arm around her.

"You're my mummy!" Tali was ridiculously happy, "You're my mummy!"

"Yes," Ziva beamed, "I love you sweetheart, I really love you."

Tali looked up at her mother, "I love you too."

Tony also felt tears of joy falling down his cheeks- his daughter finally had her mother. A mother that loved and cherished her.

Just like him.

"Can I call you mummy?" Tali asked shyly.

"Of course you can," Ziva let her child nuzzle her neck, "Can I call you tatelah? It's Yiddish for sweetheart, even though lots of people think its Hebrew."

"Yes mummy, you may call me that."

"Mummy, why did you leave?" she asked suddenly.

Ziva's heart broke at the question as she looked down at her daughter. Tony felt tears prickle his eyes at his daughter's sweet innocence.

"I h…had too," she faltered, "If I didn't, then bad things would happen to both of us. And your daddy too- we needed to be safe. I wanted to see you. I truly did."

"Don't ask your mother that," Tony felt very sorry for Ziva, "Let's talks about something else. Why don't we watch a movie?"

"Yeah!" Tali immediately perked up, "Let's!"

"What do you want to watch?"

"Anything as long as mummy watches it with us?"

Tony turned to her with a smile, "You up for it Zi?"

Ziva nodded politely and indicated that she was to get the DVD. Tali slid off her lap as she waltzed over to the staggering collection. Closing her chocolate eyes, she flew her fingers around before grabbing a random case. Opening her eyes, she finally announced the title…

... "Bee Movie!"

"Yippee!" Tali clapped her hands gleefully as Ziva popped it into the player.

She dropped onto the sofa as the opening scene set onto the black screen. Tali clambered onto both her parents' knees, cuddling onto Ziva's chest. The Israeli beamed in content as her child watched the screen in all of her childish ways.

It was about halfway through the movie when Tony decided to do 'the movie.'

Yawning loudly, his arms flew swiftly through air, landing on Ziva's delicate shoulders.

She turned to him and smiled, resting her head on the top of his chest.

It was just like a real family.

An hour and a half later, and the credits were rolling on the screen. Tony blinked and looked down. Tali was still cuddled up to Ziva, who was in turn cuddled up to him.

"It's way past your bedtime baby," Tony turned to his daughter, "Go brush your teeth and I'll help you with your PJs in a minute."

"No way!" Tali moaned.

"Yes way," Ziva interjected, "You need to do what your daddy says."

"I'll go to bed now," Tali sighed, "If mummy stays tonight."

"Tali, no…"

"I'll stay," Ziva butted in again, "That's if it's alright with you Tony."

He looked down at his daughter's puppy eyes.

"Fine," he sighed, giving into Tali's cuteness, "Zi, you can have my bed and I'll have the couch."

"No, I'll grab the couch. It's not fair for me to invade your house and take over your bed!"

Tony ignored her as he pulled Tali into his arms, spinning her into the bathroom. Ziva laughed.

-TIVA-

"Where are you going?"

Ziva whirled around to see Tony leaning on the door frame.

"Into the living room for sleep!"

"No," Tony took her hand and pushed her onto the bed, "You are sleeping here as my guest. I will take the couch!"

"Bite me," Ziva hissed as he pushed the duvet over her.

"That can be arranged," Tony joked.

"How about if you sleep in the bed, I'll take Tali out next weekend so you can have some time to yourself?"

"Sounds good!" the Italian-American jumped into the bed, not even giving Ziva a chance to take herself away from it. Switching off the light at the speed of light, he settled down to sleep.

"Night Zi."

"Night Tony."

Sighing, he put an arm around her and she snuggled into his person.

'This is what a family is,' they both thought as their eyes flickered to a close.

**Hello guys, how are you? 148 reviews- that's brilliant! Thank you all so much for your support- your guys are totally a-mazing!**

**Replies:**

**Aunt Jo- They start at Ziva's but at the end, Abby arrives with Tali so they start to get there.**

**ncisXpysch12345- Thank you so much!**

**Semper Fi xxx**


	13. Morning

**Morning**

Tony's eyes flew wide open at the sound of the bleeping alarm. After shutting it off, he quickly became aware of another person next to him.

Ziva was still sound asleep, her beautiful brunette locks all messy on the pillow. She was even more beautiful whilst asleep, Tony thought as he watched her with a smile on his features. Deciding that she needed to be awake, he placed his arms on her shoulders and slowly shook her.

"Wake up Zi," he whispered softly into her ear, "It's time to rise and shine!"

Slowly, she became aware of her surroundings as she regained consciousness. Not recognizing immediately, she stuffed her hand under her pillow to retrieve her gun. However, she could not find it.

"Where's my gun?" she asked as Tony placed a strand of her hair away from her eyes.

"I think it's in the draw, but don't quote me on it."

Ziva scowled as she pulled the drawer open to reveal her weapon. Successfully finding it, she placed it in her soft hands.

"Good sleep?" Tony asked of her as he pulled the duvet off of him and got out the bed.

"It's the first time in a while that I've slept so well," Ziva told him sincerely, "Thank you, I guess."

Smiling brightly, he opened the door for her. As soon as she exited the room, she found Tali clutching onto her legs.

"You stayed!"

"Yes I did," Ziva scooped her daughter up, "I knew that you would not want me to leave. I understand that you'll want breakfast, yes?"

"Yes!"

Tony took Tali from his partner's arms and carried her into the very homely kitchen. Ziva followed silently, even though she'd never felt such joy in her life. It was nice to see that she had a family who cared about her so much.

"What do you want sweetheart?"

"Cheerios please!" Tali replied enthusiastically.

"What would you like Zi?" Tony turned to her.

"The same as Tali, if you please."

She winked at him seductively, causing him to drool all over the worktops.

Tony sorted out the girls' cereal as well as his own toast. Ziva sorted out the adult's coffee and Tali's orange juice as the excited four year-old bounced up and down in her seat.

The parents settled the breakfast on the table. The second they did so, however, was the second Tali immediately began to scoff it down.

"Don't be so greedy," Ziva admonished her in a joking tone.

"Mummy, does the team know?"

"Abby does," Tony jumped in, "But she promised not to say anything to the others until you wanted her to. Would you like to tell them today?"

Tali nodded, "I would. Mummy, are you and daddy in love?"

Ziva almost choked on her Cheerios, gasping for breath. She threw the coffee down her throat, before settling down.

"I wouldn't quite sat that," Ziva tried to not to blush, "We're just partners and nothing more."

'_But I wish it were more.'_

"Why can't you be in love?" Tali questioned, "You could get married! Daddy, you could wear a tux and mummy can wear a pretty white dress! And I can be bridesmaid!"

"It's not really like that," Tony sneaked a glance at Ziva, "Zi and I are just good friends."

"Why can't you be together?" Tali begged, "You told me that mummy looked more beautiful than a model when she went undercover as one a couple of weeks ago."

Ziva looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"I thought you said that you weren't going to say anything," Tony hissed, his cheeks going red.

"I'm four, I don't know anything!"

"You really thought that?" Ziva asked him suddenly.

He nodded slowly, "That dress looked gorgeous on you. I told Tali, cos I thought it would be a bit weird for you if I said something."

"Oh."

The rest of the meal was silent, only filled in with the odd munch of a foodstuff and sip of a drink.

-TIVA-

"Mummy, what shall I wear today?" Tali asked as Ziva entered into her daughter's bedroom.

"How about this white t-shirt with the bow and this red skirt? You should wear some tights to match to match the top and shoes to match the bottoms."

Tali nodded as Ziva began to help her get dressed.

"Would you like to try a bit of perfume like a big girl?" she dropped down to her child's level after she was clothed.

"YES!"

"Okay sweetheart, let's go to my apartment," she took Tali's hand and lead her out of the room,

"Tony! We're just nipping to my place. We'll be back in a minute."

"Alright!" Tony called from inside his bedroom.

The pair arrived inside Ziva's room in a matter of minutes, and she immediately began to search for a nice perfume.

"How about Eternity Summer by Calvin Klein? It's nice and fruity."

Tali nodded as Ziva sprayed a small amount on the child, before picking out J-Lo's 'Glow' for herself.

"Are you ready to go?" they jumped as Tony appeared in the doorway, holding Tali's schoolbag and lunch.

"Yes," Ziva took Tali's hand.

"Are you going to thank your mummy for the perfume?"

"Thank you mummy," Tali grinned up at her.

Ziva said nothing, instead taking her daughter into her arms. Smelling her now fruity scent, she felt a little bit happier.

But that was not the last obstacle.

They had the team to tell.

Now that was going to be a rosy experience.

**Thank you for all of your reviews- 158! You guys are so amazing! I'm hugging you all in my mind!**

**TheFoundersDaughter- You're going to have to see!**

**PreciousAngel3303- Wow, you're English is amazing! There's no need to apologise. Thanks so much!**

**Semper Fi xxx**


	14. Telling

**Telling**

"Are you ready?"

Ziva nodded as Tony voiced her concerns. Smiling sadly, he placed his spare arm around her shoulders as they exited the elevator into the bullpen.

"Hey guys."

Abby, Ducky, McGee, Palmer, Jenny and Gibbs all looked up from their respective positions looking at the floor. Tony caught Abby's eye and nodded briefly.

"Got something to say, DiNozzo?" their boss questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, we do," Tony's feet pawed the ground.

Ziva began to cough quietly. Shifting her gaze, she noticed the differing expressions on her co-workers. Abby's was one of excitement; Gibbs had a poker face; Jenny and Ducky looked concerned whilst Palmer and McGee just looked curious.

"I am…Tali's mother," a tear rolled down her cheek.

There was a shocked silence. Even though Abby already knew, it was still weird hearing it come out of her new friend's lips. Jenny looked dangerously close to fainting whilst McGee's mouth had dropped wide open. Palmer's eyes were as round as dinner plates and Ducky looked like he'd seen a ghost.

And then Gibbs…

'WACK!'

'WACK!'

"What was that for?" Tony rubbed the back of his head as Ziva did the same.

"For breaking Rule 12."

Ziva shook her pretty brunette curls, "You have the wrong idea Gibbs, we have not actually had sex! It was a different way."

"You mean sperm donation?" Jenny asked, slightly awkwardly.

The pair nodded simultaneously.

"Okay," Ducky sighed, "What's the story?"

-TIVA-

"So let me get this straight?" McGee was still shocked after several recounts of the story, "You chose TONY of all people to be the father of your child? Are you actually insane?"

"It was before I knew his personality," Ziva shot back with a grin.

"Oi!"

Abby giggled slightly, "Does that mean that you're dating?"

"NO!" they yelled, perfectly in-sync.

Everyone (save Gibbs) burst out laughing at their denial. He just stared at them, unsmiling but not unhappy. They laughed even harder at the expression on their faces.

"Why not?" Abby (kind of) feigned childish innocent, "You would be such a cute couple! Tony and Ziva equals Tiva! You could get married and Tali could be a bridesmaid!"

"You sound like her," Ziva threw her hands in the air in exasperation, "She was requesting that we do that this morning!"

Abby grinned widely as Jenny also smiled. She had a soft spot for the pair and privately, she agreed with the hyperactive forensic scientist. Tony and Ziva may argue and bicker, but hate is love, right?

"Rule 12," Gibbs spoke in a kinder tone whilst addressing his adopted daughter, "Hate to burst your bubble, Abs."

The grin slid of Abby's face.

"Lay off her boss," Tony joked, "It's like hurting a child."

He immediately yelped as a fist punched him extraordinarily hard in the shoulder. He rubbed the spot as Abby stuck her tongue out at him.

"Can a child punch like THAT?"

"Sorry," Tony replied sheepishly as Ziva giggled at his pain.

There was a silent moment. They realised it was a happy moment- something that they very rarely ever had. They all laughed and smiled, not thinking about a dead Petty Officer in a ditch or a BOLO that had been freshly sent out.

"I like this," Palmer whispered, "It makes me feel like I've got my second family back.

He and Ducky exchanged a smile. Abby pecked McGee's cheek and Gibbs shot Jenny a quiet, yet longing look. Tony slipped his arms around Ziva's waist. She turned around and beamed at him. He blushed, kissing her temple.

It was the kind of thing a boyfriend and girlfriend would do.

Yet, they were just partners. Friends and neighbors, father and mother to a young girl. They both wanted more, but would they ever say that?

Gibbs and Jenny stole a 'discreet' glance at each other every so often. Tony (even though he did not know) was right- they'd met before. Paris was definitely the 'City of Love' for them!

What they saw in themselves was what they saw in Tony and Ziva. The looks, the longing, the denial…

He always found an excuse to put an arm around her or a joke to make her laugh. She always kept her hair neat so he could muss it up. She liked that a lot.

Their co-workers noticed the banter and flirting between the pair. They also noted that there was a deep connection between the two- a strong bond that was as tight as steel. Tony felt for Ziva more than he cared to show.

It was obvious that he wanted Ziva to be more than just the mother to his children- he wanted her to be his girlfriend, his partner in a romantic way. The only reason he was too scared to act was Rule 12. That was probably the one rule that he was afraid to break, even though he was probably 'The World's Oldest Frat Boy!'

It was probably for Tali's sake too- he didn't want her heart to be broken if/when something happened and Ziva broke all her 'promises.' He assured himself that she wouldn't, but who knew?

The team was pulled violently from their thoughts as a man approached. His dark suit and red tie made him a figure of authority, even though he was younger than Gibbs.

"Hello Vance," Jenny greeted him in a bitter tone.

Leon Vance stared at them (okay, not Jenny) with an angry face, "Why are you not working?"

"They aren't working on my orders," the Director snapped, "Also on my orders; I would like you to leave the scene immediately."

"I'm sure SecNav would love to know you're fraternizing with the agents instead of doing your paperwork. Right, Miss Shepard?"

Gibbs glared at him. Anyone who was rude to Jenny was in for a hard time when the Great White was around.

"Okay," Vance cowered at Gibbs' stare, "I will go. My apologies, ma'am."

Jenny barely nodded as he turned away, before looking back at the team.

"Okay, so who wants to go out for ice cream?"

**Sorry (yeah, I'm breaking Rule 6) for the random thoughts but I really needed something to fill this chapter. **

**Thank you for all your reviews- 172! That is brilliant- thanks so much.**

**Replies:**

**starie78- I'm evil, that's why.**

**Tiva all the way baby, ncisaddict123- You'll have to see, mwah ha ha!**

**NCISNumber1Fan- I'll very much like her, except I'm not a Goth (limited fashion choice, I'm more of a Hollister type of girl), I don't like Caf-Pow (I would if it was real) and I'm quite bad at science.**

**Semper Fi xxx**


	15. Gathering

**Gathering**

The bell of the ice cream shop dinged as Team Gibbs and their descendants entered. Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky and Palmer headed up the group, closely followed by McGee and Abby. Tony and Ziva rounded them up, each clutching a hand of Tali's.

The attendants merely nodded at them as they sat themselves at a large booth in the corner. Tali sat between her parents, excitement oozing out of every pore.

"What do you guys want?" Jenny asked of her friends, "Abby and I will get the orders if you'll give us the money."

There was a nod as wallets and purses were taken from pockets and bags.

Ziva moved to take a few dollars from her purse for herself and Tali, but Tony's hand prevented her from doing so. Instead, he just took extra from his own pocket to give to the two women.

"What are you doing?" Ziva hissed in a deadly voice.

"Paying for you and Tali as well as myself," Tony replied in a matter-of-factly tone, "It's only fair."

There was a knowing look between the remaining members of Team Gibbs. They all knew that Tony was desperate to impress Ziva and this was a good way of doing it. The Israeli smiled softly at him and thanked him politely.

Jenny and Abby counted up the money before asking what everybody would like.

And off they went.

-TIVA-

"Okay, so we have caramel for Ducky: mint for Palmer: strawberry for Gibbs and Abby: vanilla for Ziva: chocolate for Tony and Tali; banana for McGee and raspberry for myself," Jenny handed out each beautiful-looking piece of food to her friends.

She promptly sat down, so close to Gibbs that she was practically sitting on his knee. Neither complained- something that was noted by all present. Tali attempted to get her parents to hold hands, but this was to no avail.

"Daddy, why won't you hold hands with mummy?"

There was a silence at the table as everybody turned to look at Tony. His face turned as red as a tomato, whilst Ziva licked her ice cream silently.

"Because we're not dating."

"But you're in love right?" Tali asked innocently. Jenny and Abby awed at her cuteness.

Tony became silent as Ziva remained mute.

"You didn't deny it," McGee commented quietly.

"I am now," Tony replied indignantly, "Ziva is just my friend, partner and neighbor and that's all she'll ever see me as two!"

"It's true," the Israeli nodded in agreement, "We're just friends. Sorry guys. Sorry Tali."

The four year-old looked close to tears as she licked the soft glace of her chocolate ice cream. Tony's eyes locked into Ziva's, and she strained to give him a smile.

"Would it be okay if I put my arm around mummy?"

Tali nodded rapidly as Tony's palm intercepted Ziva's shoulder. She turned around and beamed at him, a look of fleeting happiness appearing on her face.

"See, mummy likes it and so do you!"

"Whatever you say, my little honey bear," Tony replied with a chuckle.

The next few minutes were filled with small talk and empty threats (from Ziva, even though nobody was sure about the empty part of it all).

"Grandpa Gibbs?" Tali's voice piped up above everybody else's, "Have you ever been in love?"

A low whistle came from a male member of the table, most likely Tony.

Everybody turned to look at the Fearless Leader of the MCRT. His face was expressionless- an old, closed book which a bodybuilder could not even open.

"Yes."

This answer took everybody by surprise.

"Twice," Gibbs continued without introduction, "The first was with Shannon."

"The second?" McGee prompted.

"Doesn't matter," the Bossman shook his head, "It didn't last, or work for that matter. It's ancient history and is something that does not need to be repeated."

"Who was the woman you loved?" Ziva asked, "And who was Shannon?"

"Or man?" Tony joked before Abby elbowed him extremely hard in the ribs.

"I'll tell you about Shannon and Kelly at a later date," Gibbs told the newest member of the team, "But the woman I loved, I suppose love actually, is a person I do not intend to reveal. Are we clear?"

The last sentence was more of a general statement for the entire group. Even Tali chose the sensible option of not asking anymore questions. Everyone had a burning desire to ask more questions, but they also valued their current state of living.

Gibbs took the silence as agreement and finally began to finish his ice cream in peace.

-TIVA-

Tony, Ziva and Tali entered into the apartment building. They thundered up the newly-gleaming stairs, speaking in general chatter.

"Daddy, can mummy come with us to the park tomorrow?"

Tony turned to his partner, "I don't see why not. Zi, you up for it?"

Ziva nodded, a sad look upon her face. Seeing her upset features, he bent down to Tali's level, jangling his keys.

"Hey, remember when you memorized me opening the door?"

Tali nodded.

"Do you want to put that into good use?" he handed her the keys.

She smiled brightly before dashing down the corridor.

"Hey," he turned back to Ziva, "Are you okay? You seemed pretty upset about what Gibbs told you about Shannon and Kelly. And what he said about his second love."

"It hit house."

"Home, it hit home," Tony corrected, without a grin, "It is sad and I want you to know I'm here for you if you need me. Tali is too."

"Thanks Tony," Ziva spoke sadly, "It's just that I don't want to be like him- old with no love. No one to go home to, except his bourbon and scotch."

Before she could even respond, she found herself very close to Tony again. She could practically taste the chocolate on his lips.

Just a centimeter more…

BAM!

"I think Tali's worked out how to open the door."

**That's the third time I've stopped them kissing! I'm mean, aren't I? Will they get together, or will fate intercept?**

**Thanks everybody for the 185 reviews. 200 soon, hopefully?**

**basket-case1880- Yeah, I heard about that. Thanks for the tip anyway!**

**Prince-bishop- You'll see.**

**NCISNumber1Fan- You got me right.**

**TheRoseShadow21- I might mention Tali (the sister) later on, but I'm not sure. I'd hug the child too, if she was real. I like hugs!**

**Semper Fi xxx**

**P.S Molly (I may have mentioned her, she's my bezzie) were doing Enterprise Day at school. A few bands in our year were doing it and on the board were headlines for the stocks we had to pretend to buy. Whilst we were up doing something, Molly pointed to a sentence which had something to do with a 'P2P.' Only she would notice something that minute!**


	16. Outings

**Outings**

"Daddy, can I do on the swings?" Tali bounced up and down.

"Of course sweetheart, as long as you stay within eye-range," Tony replied, "Your mummy and I will be sitting on this table if you need us."

The child nodded and rushed away without another word.

Tony grinned and sat down, followed by Ziva.

"Drink?" she asked.

He nodded broadly as she took a J20 from her picnic bag and placed it in his waiting palms. Thanking his partner briefly, he placed the bottle to his lips and chugged it down his throat. After a good few seconds of gulping, he gave a burp of appreciation.

"Pig," Ziva admonished him, despite a giggle a few seconds after the deed.

"Cheers," Tony winked at her as he placed it down on the wood.

They sat in silence for a while, both deep in thought. They watched their child chat happily to a young boy with blonde hair around her age as they both swung high in the air. He reminded the pair of Ross' son Ben in _Friends._

"They seem to be getting along well," a voice interrupted their thoughts. They looked up to see a young woman in her early to mid- thirties, with fair hair shaped in a long bob which fell to her shoulders. She had the same eyes as the boy talking to Tali, so they took her to be his mother.

"Yes," Ziva replied politely, "They have indeed taken a liking to each other."

The woman smiled at them and placed her bottom down on the bench beside their table. She turned back to them and extended a perfectly manicured hand towards them.

"My name is Helen Baxter, nice to meet you," she told them in a clear voice.

"Anthony DiNozzo, call me Tony," the agent shook the hand. Ziva followed suit, introducing herself.

"David?" Helen questioned, "Middle Eastern maybe?"

"Israeli," Ziva nodded, "But this is my second time in America and hopefully my most permanent."

"I can say that I am probably not as well travelled as you," Helen responded, "What is your daughter's name? My son is Thomas, but everybody calls him Tommy."

"Talia, but we call her Tali."

"What a pretty name," Helen smiled, "How long have you been together then?"

"We aren't together," Tony blushed, "It's…complicated, I suppose."

"Okay, I won't delve in further. You're lucky that you're friends- my husband doesn't give two hoots about his son's life."

She grimaced.

Not wanting to intrude in Helen's privacy, Tony attempted to sway the conversation.

"So how old is Tommy?"

"Four, five in January."

"The same for Tali, except she was born in March," Ziva answered, eager to talk about her daughter.

Helen nodded, satisfied, just as Tommy and Tali ran over.

"Mummy, can I show Tali my collection of action figures?" the fair-haired boy wondered, "And she can show me her collection of dollies! I think mine are better, but she says no-no!"

"Honey, your figures are at home," Helen chuckled.

"And so are yours, tatelah," Ziva smiled at Tali, "Maybe another time, yes?"

"Alwight, mummy," the young girl pouted.

"Good girl," Tony patted her head before the two children rushed over to the slide, immediately clambering up the gleaming silver ladder. Smiling slightly, he shifted slightly closer to Ziva, his arm circling her body. She made no complaint as Helen gave them a knowing look.

"Not together, huh?"

Tony shook his head.

"Just close friends," Ziva commented, as the thought of them being more popped into her head.

"Very close," Helen smirked, "Very close indeed."

Before the pair could even move to argue, a man stormed up to them, staring at Helen. He had dark brunette hair and piercing hazel eyes. His mouth began to quiver.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Talking," Helen replied, "Tony, Ziva, this is my husband Robert."

He didn't even bother asking who the pair were as Tommy skipped over, Tali at his heels. The young girl ran up onto Tony's lap and buried her head in his chest.

"You're scaring the children," Helen snapped at Robert as her son clung to her knees.

"It's not their concern," Robert replied in any icy tone, "Helen, why did you not tell me that you were taking Tommy to the park today?"

"I didn't think you'd care, what with your work and all."

"I have the right to know where my child is."

Suddenly, Tommy burst into tears, his arms closed around his mother.

"Sh, daddy's just a bit upset today, don't cry," Helen desperately attempted to sooth her son as Tony and Ziva tried not to make it obvious that they were watching.

"We're going home, NOW!" Robert grabbed his spouse's arm as she carried their child in one hand. Grabbing into her handbag, she threw a card at Ziva.

"Call me for dinner," she yelled back as her husband released his grip.

The pair looked at each other astonished.

"Shouldn't we intervene?" Ziva asked.

Tony nodded and turned to Tali.

"Stay near those people," he pointed to a woman and her two children, "Keep within eye-distance. If you get into any trouble, call us back. Remember, no talking or going off with any strangers."

Tali nodded as she skipped over to the swings.

"You have your firearm?" Ziva asked in a low voice.

Tony stroked the gun on his hip as a sign of acknowledgement. The pair continued to saunter forwards, watching as Robert re-affirmed his grip on Helen, with Tommy clinging to her.

"You are in so much trouble," he hissed at her.

"Mummy, why is daddy being horrible?"

Helen chose not to answer this statement, as fear was building in her eyes. The trio struggled along the path. It was time for Tony and Ziva's move.

"Federal agents, let go of you wife," the male agent yelled in a deep, commanding voice. Robert whirled around and tightened the hand on Helen's arm.

"This is my wife, and she follows by my rules!" he yelled at them. Thrusting Helen in front of him, he spoke to them again:

"If you shoot me, you'll have to shoot her too."

Tommy burst into tears again and still clung tightly to his mother.

"You will let go of her," Ziva hissed, "I am an assassin. I can kill you with my bare hands if need be. Let go of Helen and come quietly. There is no need for a struggle."

"THERE IS EVERY NEED!" Robert screamed.

"No, there is not," Tony stated.

There was an awkward silence for several moments. Tony and Ziva did not put down their guns, only looking away to see if Tali was okay. Helen looked to be having a panic attack as she turned to Tommy.

"Tommy," she whispered, "You see that lady with the children? I want you to run to her and tell her that your mummy is in trouble and ask her to call the police. Make sure Tali stays with you. Okay?"

"No mummy, I don't want to leave you," Tommy had tears foaming in his soft blue eyes.

"You must," Helen attempted to remain calm; "I love you Tommy. Remember that."

She knew there was a chance that she wouldn't make it.

"I love you too," he told her brightly as he skipped off back to the main play park. Helen strained to smile as Robert squeezed her arm.

It happened quickly after that.

Robert, tired of holding onto his wife, shoved her to the ground. Before he could even get a kick in, Tony and Ziva were all over him.

Producing a gun of his own, he trained it on Tony. The liaison officer, however, kicked it out of his hand in a superb manner. He attempted to grab her, but, being the ninja she was, aimed a perfectly good punch right into his belly. Momentarily distracted, Ziva drop-kicked him. He landed roughly on the muddy path as Tony jumped behind him, immediately hand-cuffing.

"That is for threatening, assault of a federal agent and the possibility of an illegal firearm. You have…"

He began reading the Miranda Rights as two police officers rushed over, each clutching the gun in their holster. The woman with the children cautiously approached, with Tommy and Tali on their heels.

"Mummy," Tommy ran over the Helen as she was helped up by the lady and Ziva. After thanking the two, she pulled her son into her arms.

She smiled brightly and turned to Robert.

"I want a divorce," she hissed, "And full custody, which I think I'll get."

Robert gave her a look as he was shoved in the back of a police van. The cops thanked the agent profusely before driving away into the distance.

The lady with the children said goodbye before also leaving.

"Thank you so much," Helen smiled, "You were right, the gun was illegal. His application was denied, but he attained one anyway. You saved my life, as well as Tommy's. I cannot thank you enough- you are two amazing people. I am glad I have people like you patrolling the streets.

"Nah, no worries," Tony was tempted to tell her that it was their job, but that seemed unfair, "I'll keep the business card. We can go for dinner sometime."

"Sure, I'll have to tell my boss about this. He's very powerful."

"Alright," Ziva smiled, holding Tali, "We have to go now. Goodbye."

"Bye," Helen waved them off as the trio headed off into the distance.

Tony began to read the card, but stopped in horror, his face draining of colour.

"What is it?"

"Helen Baxtor. PR to the President of the United States."

**Yay, probably my longest chapter yet! Next chapter will be a build up for a cliffhanger that will happen in two chapters time! You will either LOVE me or HATE me for it!**

**Thank you for all of your reviews- 202! Awesome, thanks guys and girls.**

**Semper Fi xxx**


	17. Shocks

**Shocks**

_Ding._

Tony sighed and moved to check his e-mail. What would it be this time? A request from the Director to give her some reports? Some autopsy findings from Ducky?

Helen.

He tried to remember ever giving her his e-mail, to be quite honest. However, he was pleasantly surprised. Clicking on the link, he opened it up with a small smile.

_Hello Tony,_

_I got your e-mail from a friend whom you dated once- Lisa Copper. I don't know if you remember her. Anyway, I would like to let you know that Robert was charged today. Whilst in prison, he attempted to escape and almost killed five security guards. One is in coma. In consideration of this fact, he was charged with attempted murder, the illegal possession of a firearm, ABH and the assault of two federal agents (you). With your help, after you and Ziva were witnesses yesterday, he was jailed for thirty years. I have contacted a divorce lawyer and it seems that I will be getting full custody of Tommy._

_Anyway, I would like to thank you again for all your help. You and Ziva were amazing and you've served justice. You should be proud of yourself. Call me when you can so we can meet up for dinner one day._

_Love Helen x_

Lisa Copper.

Damn, she was a one-night stand who, a lot like Brenda Bittner, had thought that the relationship who was more than it actually was. It was a terrible mistake he'd made when Abby had promised to look after Tali for a couple of days so Tony could go out and meet somebody.

Suddenly, he snapped back to reality, to see Jenny stare down at him from in front of his desk.

"See something you like, Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"No ma'am, just reading an e-mail," Tony replied with a charming grin. Jenny rolled her eyes and turned to the rest of the bullpen, taking in the empty desks.

"Where is the rest of your team?"

Tony looked around for a moment, before deciding to answer.

"McGee is down in the lab with Abby, Gibbs is discussing a cold case with Ducky and Ziva is…actually, I don't know where Ziva is. She didn't come into work this morning. I tried to call her, but she declined it straight away."

"I'm sure she's fine," Jenny seemed a little flustered.

"You know where she is, don't you?"

The Director of NCIS quelled the questions of her 'inferior' with one firm look. Tony, sensing her annoyance, shut up immediately.

The elevator then dinged and Gibbs entered the bullpen, clutching his signature cup of coffee. It was like Superman with his cape.

"Hello, di-re-ctor," he stung out her name in his own special way, "Something that you need?"

"No," she shook her head, "I was just checking on my favourite team."

She winked at him.

Gibbs simply glared at her as he sipped some of his coffee. Jenny looked at him, pretty disgusted. It was a well-known fact that the lady hated the caffeine that he consumed- she found it too strong, maybe too alcoholic in a way.

"Do you have a problem?"

Jenny shook her head, momentarily distracted by the head of the MCRT. Tony could see it her eyes…that look of lust. Even though he'd deny it, he could see it in Gibbs too.

There was a silence for a moment as his phone suddenly burst into rings. Jumping out of his skin, he pulled it right to his ear.

"Very Special Agent DiNozzo."

"It's Cynthia, is the Director down in your bullpen."

"Yup, she's right here," he smiled, "Can I pass on a message?"

"Can you ask her if Officer David has confirmed her one-way flight back to Israel?"

Tony dropped the phone.

-TIVA-

The Senior Field Agent practically screamed at the extraordinarily slow pedestrians, who flurried across the pavement in fear of the gun-wielding federal agent. They did not know that he was armed, but probably wouldn't have been slow in the first place if they had known.

Ignoring the yellow light, Tony sped up by a couple of mph, not really caring about his speed. He had his badge, so would be let off by the cops.

Ziva's house seemed miles away, but was only a few in reality.

He wanted to get there as quickly as possible. She wasn't going to slip away by choice, unlike Kate who was tragically killed.

Tali needed her.

He needed her.

It was now or never. He had to tell her how he felt- how much he cared for her. He needed to tell her about how her beauty distracted her, how her wit made him laugh all of the time- how her presence alone made him feel.

As a red light dinged and Tony swore inwardly. Karma was going against him today. Was it because he had forgotten the ten dollars for the janitor's retirement fund?

Tapping his brakes softly, he grinned as the green light beamed at the sky. Hitting the accelerator, he sped across the busy streets. He watched the couples on the pavement hold hands, oblivious to the world around them. Some had children, most did not.

There was one group in particular that caught Tony's eye.

The man was just above six feet tall, with hair the colour of the watcher's. The woman whom he had his arm around had dark hair and tanned skin, a lot like Ziva's. She was holding the hand of a small girl, who bore a very realistic resemblance to Tali.

His heart broke at the sight.

It was not long before he reached their apartment block. Tali was in the NCIS Daycare, and if need be, he'd have to call Abby to ask her to collect her.

Not even bothering to see if Ziva's car was still in the vicinity, he raced up into the building, heart-pounding. Running up the stairs, he missed several steps at a time, almost falling flat on his red face.

Ziva couldn't leave. She just couldn't.

He finally reached her door. His heart skipped a beat as he pushed the door open, hoping upon hope that she was still there.

The furniture was gone- the TV, the sofas everything. The only thing that left any trace of Ziva was a single note placed on the back wall. Cautiously, Tony approached it, taking it from the wall to read.

_Dear Tony,_

_Don't come looking for me, I cannot be found. Israel is a big place and a member of Mossad can easily make themselves invisible. I would like to thank you- you have made me a better person. Your devotion to Tali has proved to me that there is still love in the world. I never thought I'd experience it, but I have._

_Tell Tali that I love her more than anything. She is my daughter and I'll be thinking about her 'till the end. Also tell her that I am sorry for the pain I have caused her, but I believe it be for the greater good. I wish that I could see her graduation and her wedding. But I can't. I accept that now, but I'm sure she never will._

_I wish I could have acted upon the feelings I have for you. You are the type of man I could see myself settling down with. You are an amazing father and great person. Give Tali the love she deserves, like you have for the past four years._

_Tell Gibbs that he was a better father than Eli has ever been in the few months I knew him, and inform Ducky that his tea is the best in the world. He is a great listener. Tell Abby she is the best 'sister' I have ever had (along with Tali, of course) and McGee that even though he is nerd, I know he can rule the world one day. Tell him that I will read his book when it comes out, because I know it will be big. Tell Jenny that she is my new mother and has been one of the few people I have ever connected with. She is going to be the best Director NCIS has ever had. Finally, tell Palmer that he's not so bad. He'll like that._

_Goodbye Tony, I am going to miss you._

_Semper Fi._

_Ziva._

**Now, that is the meanest thing ever! I was originally going to put it into two chapters (as said last time), but I couldn't stretch it out long enough so I combined it into one. I hope you don't hate me!**

**I found it quite nice that you liked the twist at the end of last chapter. **

**Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming! They keep the story alive and will freshen my ideas for next chapter. 218- wow, that's amazing!**

**I apologise if I got the sentencing of Robert wrong, as I am unfamiliar with the American justice system.**

**Replies:**

**TheRoseShadow21- Okay, so Tony, Ziva and Tali go to the park, and the latter plays with a little boy. The little boy (Tommy)'s mother introduces herself as Helen. They talk for a bit before her husband; Robert comes up and gets angry at her for not telling him that she was taking her son out. He drags her and Tommy away, so Tony and Ziva decided to intervene. They tell Tommy to ask someone to call the police, so off he goes. Robert threatens Helen, so the pair (well Ziva) kicks his ass. He is promptly arrested and Helen tells them that she is going to inform their boss. As they walk away, they discover that Helen works for the President, via her business card. Hope that helps.**

**Semper Fi xxx**


	18. Relief

**Relief**

Tony checked his watch briefly.

Five minutes.

Tali would hopefully finish soon- he was absolutely starving and NEEDED some kind of meal. He hadn't had time to grab one on his way out to get Tali, even though her dance studio was right down the road from the Navy Yard.

The other parents (pretty much all mums) were huddled into small groups, laughing at jokes as well as generally talking. Most were tall blondes with attractive figures and expensive clothes, whom Tony would usually flirt with. However, there was only one woman on his mind…

It had been a month.

A month.

A month with no contact. No emails, calls, no letters- zit nada. It was like Ziva had walked off the face of the earth all together.

Tali had been crushed- literally. Telling her broke Tony's heart-but it was her expression when he informed her. The hope in her eyes when she was told it was about her mummy…and the tears in them when she learned that she wouldn't be coming back.

The first few days were the hardest, so Tony decided to enroll Tali into dance and gymnastics classes to take her mind off her mother leaving. She'd had four classes of each so far, and was thoroughly enjoying it. She seemed to be a natural at both, which was nice for a girl her age.

Just like Ziva.

He missed her laughing at his terrible jokes and her love for Tali. She always played with her when requested, making sure she made up for everything she had missed out on over the four years Ziva was absent.

So, in basic terms in sucked.

Tony sighed as he snapped out of his thoughts to check upon the time- four minutes left until the class ended.

Suddenly, he became aware of a woman sitting beside him. She had honey-coloured curls and dark blue eyes, with tanned skin. She looked to be of West Coast descent.

"Hello, my name's Candy."

Yep, definitely Californian.

"Tony," he replied in a tone which he hoped was a closing one.

"So which one's your daughter?" she seemed desperate to continue, "There are certainly a lot of girls here, aren't there."

"Tali," Tony grumbled.

"I have two children here," Candy giggled, "Twin girls, both four years old. Their names are Moon and Fantasy. My husband was so mad when I picked them out, but he'd sworn that I could pick their names."

_Poor kids._

"They are…interesting names," Tony tried to sound positive, "Very unique!"

"Why thank you," she giggled once again, "Most people I meet tell me that they are stupid straight to my face. Well, to be honest, I know someone with a daughter named Rose. Who would name their child after a flower?"

Tony was trying not to strangle her.

"So, is there a Mrs. Tony?" Candy twisted her blonde locks in between her fingers in a flirtatious manner.

"No," the Senior Field Agent backed away slowly, "Anyway, I thought you said that you're married?"

"Well…erm," the blonde knew that he wasn't interested. Deciding to leave, she scooted over to a brunette reading _People _magazine, which seemed to be her interest.

Candy was pretty, but she was also pretty annoying.

She was definitely no Ziva.

There were only two minutes of the dance class and he could hear the music dying down, as well as the sound of the teacher telling the students to pack up.

There was a flurry of activity as the excitable young children began to grab bags and chatter. Tony craned his neck and saw Tali talking to two other girls. One was a girl with an auburn bob, whilst the other had caramel coloured curls which fell down just past her shoulders.

He also noticed the two girls that just HAD to be Candy's daughter. The twins had soft blonde hair and tanned skin much like their mother, and unlike the other girls, had decorated their leotards. The usual white clothes were covered in pink sequins and rainbow glitter.

They were chatting merrily, obviously trying to draw in the attention of their peers.

They were so unlike Tali.

Tali was an intelligent person who did not care too much for fuss. She did not try to rule the roost like her friends.

If Ziva was there, she'd probably say 'rule the roof' or something along those lines.

He smiled to himself as he realised there was only one minute to go. The girls were crowded around the instructor, throwing their hands in the air as she asked questions.

He could see Moon and Fantasy being overly-eager in their approach to answer. They waved their hands as if at some kind of concert, bouncing up and down. It was like they were approaching a high jump of some kind, without doing it properly.

He smirked to himself as the youth approached the doors, jumping out of it in excitement. Students milled around, running or walking to their parents, generally in pairs or small groups.

He noticed Tali wave goodbye to her two little friends before slowly rotating towards her father. She beamed excitedly and threw her arms out.

Tony did exactly the same thing, awaiting a hug from his beautiful little girl.

However, he was surprised when she rushed straight past his person.

"MUMMY!"

**All will be explained next chapter.**

**Okay, sorry (Rule 6, I know) if I've offended any Californians, Moons or Fantasies. I have no problem with that state, I just chose Candy to be a flamboyant person from California, that's all.**

**I would like to inform all those who don't know that NCIS will commence on Tuesday 25****th**** September. BOUNCING OFF WALLS! It starts the same week as Merlin, so that will be the best week of TV EVER!**

**Thank you for the 229 reviews I've had so far! There will be two chapters after this and there may be a sequel in the works (it will be after Cliché 3, because that is my upmost priority).**

**Replies:**

**TheRoseShadow21- Glad to be of assistance.**

**ncisaddict123- Thanks so much! I'm pleased that you are enjoying it.**

**TheFoundersDaughter- Trust me, after conversations with some of my male friends, I have been majorly creeped out. Your rant is nothing in comparison.**

**Semper Fi xxx**


	19. Reunions

**Reunions**

Ziva looked beautiful.

Her long brunette hair fell down her back in a ponytail. She wore a tight black vest top under a grey military jacket and dark denim skinny jeans. Some high-top black Converse were attached to her size seven feet.

She beamed as Tali jumped into her arms, burrowing into her chest like a baby bunny.

"Mummy," she whispered, "Daddy said that you weren't coming back."

"It's a long story, tatelah," Ziva replied, "But I am back, and I promise with all my heart that I am not going back to Israel. It's no home without you, Tali."

Tony stood there, gobsmacked.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you actually going to say hello?" the Israeli chuckled.

Tony smiled as he walked over to his partner (well, not technically) and daughter. Once he had reached them, he placed his arms around Ziva's body, holding her close. He took in the scent of honey her hair emitted, an intoxicating smell.

"You're back."

"Well done, Captain Obvious."

Tony smirked at her wit as Tali jumped into his arms.

"I mean, how?"

Ziva looked him up and down before speaking.

"How about we continue this discussion at your apartment, yes?" she asked in her rich, exotic accent.

Tony jumped back in shock, as he had been pretty much been absorbed in her words. He nodded briefly and inclined his head towards the door. Reaching forward, he handed Tali back to her mother and opened the door politely. Ziva thanked him with a nod, and her child uttered those words.

-TIVA-

The car ride home was silent. Nobody uttered a single word. Tony focused on the road, Ziva was lost in thought and Tali was gazing wistfully out of the window.

They finally pulled up outside of the apartment block, rain tapping the windows like fingers. Ziva turned to help the young girl out of her mandatory car seat, before leaving the vehicle herself.

The trio eventually jogged into the warm building, desperate to avoid the wet weather. They crashed up the stairs as if arresting a suspect, finally reaching the looming door of Tony and Tali's apartment. Ziva eyed her old home (well, the door) wearily, feeling a sense of both regret and nostalgia.

"It's nice to be back," she finally broke the silence.

Tony looked straight at her, "It's good that you're back, I agree."

He finally unlocked the door and let the girls in first. Ziva dropped Tali softly onto the ground, the little girl landing on her feet like a cat.

"Would you like a drink?" Tony asked huskily as he shut the door behind him, locking it up.

Ziva nodded and headed over to the kitchen. She pulled the cupboard open and placed three cups onto the worktop. She poured a carton of orange squash into one, before diluting it with water from the fridge. She turned to make the coffee for herself and Tony, but he had already beaten her too it.

"You snooze, you lose."

She gave him a 'comically-angry' look as she called Tali in to collect her drink. The four-year old bounded in, eagerly accepted her drink.

Tony quickly finished the caffeine and brought the cups into the living space. He put them onto a coaster, before turning to Tali.

"Could you please play in your room or something and shut the door?" he requested, "I want to talk to your mummy in private."

"But I want to talk to her too!" Tali protested, pouting.

Tony graced her with a look that she knew meant that she had to do what he requested. Planting a kiss on Ziva's cheek, she skipped away.

The two adults sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping their cups delicately.

"Why didn't you call?" Tony turned to Ziva, "Or contact us in any way?"

"Well," the Mossad officer shifted a little, "I tried to. But I found out only recently that my abba had all post offices on guard to stop any mail to you. He cut connections with your phone line- I don't know how- and somehow managed the delete your e-mail from the system. I just couldn't believe that he wanted me to sever all ties with you and Tali."

"Oh, okay. So did you want to come back?"

Ziva turned back to him, hurt in her eyes. Tony realised what he had said and pulled her into a hug. She tried to squirm away, but to no avail.

He didn't need an answer.

Only her.

"Anyway," his tone was gentler, "How did you return? I mean, I'm sure it wasn't easy, what with Eli and all."

"Remember Helen?" Ziva's face twisted into a grin, "Well, she told Mr. President about her encounter. When he learnt that I was back in Tel Aviv, he requested a webcam feed with my papa. I don't know what was said, but trust me, Eli put up one hell of a fight to keep me."

"And?" Tony prompted.

"Let's just say that Eli put me on the first flight home after the second conversation," she winked at him.

There was another silence, but this time not an awkward one- a blissful one. The pair smiled happily at each other.

"Did you miss us?"

"Everyday felt worse than being stabbed by a thousand knives."

"Oh."

Tony turned to Ziva and began absent-mindedly stroking her hair. She clambered into a fetal position on his chest, breathing softly.

"I missed you. We missed you," he told her, "Abby was a wreck- she's become really attached to you. Everybody liked their messages."

The Israeli nodded, "Good."

"Gibbs was pleased to know that he had a new daughter. After Kate and Kelly of course, along with Abby."

"Of course," Ziva nodded.

Tony suddenly remembered something.

"You mentioned, in your letter," he seemed…apprehensive, "That you have feelings for me that you regretted you couldn't act upon. Well, you're here, I'm here…"

"It does not matter," Ziva shook her pretty curls, "You should have ignored it."

Tony responded by latching his lips onto hers.

**More cliffhangers! Don't you guys love me?**

**This time tomorrow, I will have started the beauty that is the summer holidays! Next chapter will be the last, and will be up tomorrow or Friday.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews- 242! You guys are absolutely A-MAZING!**

**Replies:**

**TheRoseShadow21- Hey, I've been watching those too, even though I've seen them all! Tonight's Swan Song- I wonder if I'll cry this time around (I almost did the first time I saw it).**

**ShadowfaxRunner- You're welcome!**

**Guest- Happy Birthday for what would have been two years ago!**

**Tiva all the way baby- Now THAT is a birthday present. I got Season 10 announced the day before mine, which was pretty cool.**

**conservativegirl- I didn't know there even was one, until your review! So I found it- looks interesting. Do you think it's the bullpen? I do!**


	20. Family

**Family**

Ziva didn't pull away.

Instead, she placed her palms on Tony's neck whilst he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. Her tongue begged for entry, and it was granted.

It was several minutes before the passion ended. The pair reluctantly broke apart, still holding each other close.

"Wow," Tony breathed softly, "That was…"

"Different," Ziva finished the sentence for him.

"I was actually going to say amazing or the best kiss I've ever had," he grinned at her.

There was a silence as the Israeli smiled at him, watching his every moment. His cheeks were red and his sandy locks were manic from when she had tussled them. His eyes sparkled as he caressed her cheek, staring at her intently.

"I guess…I guess this means we're dating, yes?" Ziva asked of him.

Tony took his new girlfriend's hands, "Of course. You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear those words. We can be together now."

Instead of looking happy, Ziva looked a little sad as she cuddled into his chest.

"Is something the matter?"

"I don't want this to be ruined. I have the most amazing boyfriend and the most brilliant daughter. I have a fantastic life here, even though I'm not actually part of NCIS anymore."

"Hey," Tony cupped her chin in his hands, "Nothing is going to happen. I am sure you'll get your liaison job back."

Ziva shook her pretty curls.

"I don't think I'd want to have that job back."

"WHAT?"

"I want to quit Mossad," she told him with a bold confidence, "I want American citizenship. Israel isn't my home- I have no family and my job will definitely get me killed."

Tony kissed her.

It was even more passionate than the first one- months of pent-up sexual tension spread within their body as they sank into the sofa. She spread herself onto his chest, pulling him closer. He closed his eyes as his hands stroked her back.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE!"

A voice broke their lip-lock as they turned around to see Tali staring at them- mouth open, eyes wide.

The pair couldn't even utter a word before their daughter jumped upon them, mainly on Tony's lap but holding onto Ziva's chest. She beamed as they both encircled their arms around her.

"Are you going to get married?" she chatted at top speed, "Can I be bridesmaid? I saw a pretty dress in my princess book that mummy could wear!"

Tony chuckled.

"Not yet honey, maybe in a couple of years. And when we do, you will most DEFINITELTY be bridesmaid."

"When?" Ziva was intrigued by his choice of his words.

"When," Tony repeated, with a firm confidence. His girlfriend turned to him, a grin gracing her beautiful features. She snuggled into his chest and pecked her temple.

"Are we going to be a real family?" Tali asked.

"Yes, we are."

There was a silence as the three gazed into the distance, thinking about the years that were to come.

"Movie?" Tony finally broke the silence, "You girls can pick."

Ziva and Tali nodded at each other, and slid of the sofa. They dropped down to the level of the DVD cabinet. After a few brief moment of conferring, the mother let a case slip in-between her perfectly manicured nails.

"Marmaduke."

She placed the disc into the player and with a press of a button, the telly turned from black to colourful. After a few more clicks, the opening scene began to present itself.

Ziva returned to Tony's side and instinctively cuddled into his side as his arm flew around her shoulders. Tali sat between both of them, her face displaying the joy in her heart.

-TIVA-

"She's asleep," Tony nodded at the young girl as her chest went up and down with each breath.

"Shall we put her to bed?" Ziva whispered, careful not to wake their daughter. Tony placed his arms around her (Tali) and slowly lifted her from her position on their laps. Ziva joined him as they entered into Tali's bedroom, peeling the sheets over so the main mattress was showing. Tony gently placed the four-year old down and placed the quilt back over her tiny frame.

The pair took turns to quietly say goodnight and kiss her forehead, which was covered by a messy fringe.

Ziva looked at the wall next to the bed and noticed a photo that particularly intrigued her.

"I have no idea that she had taken it," Tony's voice broke her thoughts; "She was messing around with Abby's camera when us and the rest of Team Gibbs had that movie night."

It was a beautiful picture. Some song had been playing and Tony had grabbed his partner's hands and begun to whirl her around the apartment. They'd been caught in mid spin- he was laughing and she wore a sweet, but significant smile.

The pair grinned slightly as they joined hands and silently left the room, switching off the light and shutting the door behind them.

Over the years, more pictures cropped up on Tali's picture wall- Tony and Ziva's first anniversary, their wedding day, Tali's graduation from each school and her first day of them too. Her dancing, gymnastics and cheerleading recitals, as well as her yearbook and prom snaps.

There was only thing that was as consistent as the photos.

Every night, when they tucked Tali in, they called her these following four words:

'Sweet Child of Mine.'

**So, it's over. No more Sweet Child of Mine- sad face alert! This is probably the story I've enjoyed writing the most, as well as the reviews I've read.**

**Okay, now for the stats:**

**Reviews: 254. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! You are so amazing, each and every one of you. I cannot express my joy in mere words.**

**Followers: 144. Thank you all for your continued support.**

**Favourites: 56. Thank you too.**

**Communities: 1. Small, yet significant. Thank you.**

**Views: 34, 940! Wow, that's a lot of views. Thank you everybody who looked.**

**Replies:**

**Miss Suave: And so she did.**

**conservativegirl: Close enough to an epilogue, but no Tiva babies. Sorry (Rule 6, I know).**

**Guest: LOL for siblings (I don't have any, but whatever).**

**NCISNumber1Fan: Google 'ncis first set photo' and it is the first link. It is for SpoilerTV**

**ShadowfaxRunner: Thank you for including me on your all-time favourite stories! You have no idea how happy that makes me- I am glad you've enjoyed it.**

**Semper Fi xxx**

**P.S My next story (it will be Tiva), entitled 'The Curse' will be up and running in the next few days. It's a (in my opinion) very different story to anything on FanFic, but trust me, it's gonna be interesting.**


End file.
